SEBASTIAN!
by anime-fangirl26
Summary: AU. Sequel to 'Sebastian' Ciel will never make Sebastian make him a sandwich ever again. Sebastian and Ciel goodness! Please Review XD
1. Chapter 1

**This is my attempted crack-Fic! AU CielxSebastian! Please Review!**

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out. He waited for a good five minutes after calling his name, yet the butler was nowhere to be seen. Where the hell was he?

"Sebastian!" Ciel called again. He'd been waiting in the living room of the house they shared together for about seven minutes now and the demon was still not here yet! Now he was getting impatient!

"SEBATIAN MICHAELIS, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR DEMON BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU WON'T BE SEEING ANOTHER FELINE FURBALL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Ciel threatened. The word 'cat' didn't exist in Ciel's dictionary; he always referred to them as feline furballs as he knew it would annoy Sebastian to no end. The results were always priceless. Speaking of said person, the butler rushed into the living room with a furious expression on his face only seconds after hearing Ciel's threat.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" the man growled, his eyes glowing a fiery red.

"Oh but I would! Now would you please go and make me sandwich? I'm getting hungry," Ciel said, his stomach growling loud enough for the demon to hear.

"No," Sebastian simply replied. Ciel snapped his head up and glared at Sebastian. Did he just defy him?

"No?" Ciel repeated.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm busy," the man countered. He was busy? _His _demon was too busy to make him a sandwich? Ciel was most definitely not too pleased with this.

"And what could you possibly be so busy with that you can't even make your boyfriend a sandwich?" Ciel asked, expecting a good, excusable answer.

"Because, I'm playing Black Ops. If I make you a sandwich, I'll lose my high score." With that, Sebastian ran back up the stairs and resumed his game on his laptop. Ciel was left staring at the spot where his boyfriend was seconds ago, taking in what he said. Black Ops? He was too busy to make him a sandwich because he was playing Black Ops?

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

**Well that was kind of sucky….please review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of people started "Story Alerting" my other story Sebastian! and others requested that I write a sequel so here'd the sequel! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters otherwise Sebastian and Ciel would be making but by now and having adorable, bi-colored eyed babies!**

* * *

After a long, stressful and tedious day at work, Ciel finally walked into the house after parking his convertible in the driveway. Discarding his shoes somewhere in the mudroom, he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, loosening his tie that was tied a little too tightly around his neck. He sighed a breath relief, happy to finally be back home.

"Oh, back already?" A voice asked behind Ciel. He didn't need to turn around in order to know who it was. Ciel nodded, laying his head back on the comfy couch and closing his eyes. "My my, you look awfully exhausted," Sebastian teased.

"Tch, you bastard, like you care," Ciel replied back, not in the mood to deal with Sebastian's games.

"How harsh, Bocchan. I'm simply worried about your well-being. You've been awfully tired lately," the demon said, a hint of sarcasm dripping out of his deep voice. It didn't go unnoticed by Ciel as he scoffed at the comment.

"Really now?"

"But of course." Sebastian paused in his comment and shuffled around behind Ciel. Said boy furrowed his brow and turned around to see what his boyfriend was up to. He was taken aback when Sebastian held a plate for him less than half a centimeter away from his face with a rather delectable looking sandwich sitting in the middle. Ciel would've been drooling at the sight if it weren't for his pride.

"I asked you to make me a sandwich a week ago, you idiot! But no, you were too busy playing a stupid, mindless computer game to bother with my needs!" Ciel scolded. Sebastian smirked and shook his head disapprovingly.

"I beg to differ, Bocchan. Black Ops isn't a stupid nor is it a mindless game. It teaches one assassination, sabotage, extortion, spying on allied countries or one's own citizens, kidnapping, supporting resistance movements, tortur-"

"Ok ok whatever! It's not like you don't already have all those skills anyways," Ciel interrupted. He eyed the sandwich from the corner of his eye and could feel his mouth-watering. He held his hand out and stared straight ahead at no particular point, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian. Sebastian smirked at his boyfriend's stubbornness. The butler set the plate in Ciel's hand and stood next to him. Ciel looked at the delicious sandwich and brought it up to his mouth and took a large bite out of it.

He chewed it for a bit, trying to distinguish the layers of food between the bread. The loud _crunch _indicated lettuce and some onions; he could feel the creaminess of the cheese and the softness of the tomato. The juiciness of the medium rare steak was simply delicious to say the least. There was another component of the sandwich he couldn't quite put his finger on but it didn't take him long to figure it out because two seconds later, a burning sensation crawled up from his throat and he suddenly felt like fiery, hot fireworks were going off in his mouth . _Blood Hell!_

Ciel shot up and ran over to the kitchen, not really caring that his plate with the rest of his perfectly cooked sandwich fell to the ground, staining the carpet. Oh he wasn't worried about that expensive Victorian rug that was now probably covered in ketchup and bits of food. He was more worried about his tongue that felt like it was set on fire!

Grabbing the first cup he saw, he quickly filled it with ice cold water from the refrigerator and downed it all in a mere two gulps before going back for more. Back in the living room, Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand to hide the oncoming laughter. Oh, this was too good. Ciel actually fell for it! The demon moved into the kitchen to see Ciel leaning against the counter, panting like he'd just run a mile (which would be quite a feat for the boy to accomplish) with sweat clinging to his brow. He turned when he heard Sebastian entering the kitchen.

"YOU IDIOT! You know perfectly well that I HATE it when you put habaneros peppers in my food!" Ciel shouted out, glaring at the laughing demon.

"But Bocchan, you wanted me to make you a sandwich, did you not?" the butler asked with an innocent face.

"I never asked you to add habaneros to it!"

"Well you never said I couldn't," Sebastian replied slyly, fully knowing that Ciel wouldn't be able to counter that one. Ciel wore an expression of unbelief as he tried to calm his head. _Tch. _

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Fine, do whatever you want." Ciel turned to leave the kitchen but a hand reached out to grab his wrist, pulling him back. He was suddenly swirled around and crashed into Sebastian's body. Before he had time to question what was happening, Sebastian's lips descended upon Ciel's.

Ciel made small noises as he struggled fruitlessly in Sebastian's hold but he couldn't escape from the demon's tight hold around his waist. Sebastian firmly held Ciel's chin in place, preventing the boy from escaping. Ciel's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of the other man's lips moving against his own. Sebastian bit down on the boy's lower lip causing Ciel to gasp with his mouth open and fell victim to Sebastian's tongue invading his already wet cavern. Ciel's tongue hesitantly nipped at Sebastian's and their tongues tangled and meshed together as a war for dominance began. Ciel's quickening breathing and the wet sound of their kiss filled the kitchen. Though Ciel was thoroughly embarrassed by the sounds, his tongue was still on fire from the habaneros to care and the coolness from Sebastian's addicting tongue was doing quite a bit to help the hotness.

They both broke away from the kiss at the same time, a strand of saliva connecting their tongues. Sebastian smirked at the flushed, red face of his master, quite proud of his work. Ciel's eyes were dazed and although he tried to regain his composure, he couldn't help the pool of heat gathering in his lower parts. His pants all of a sudden felt a whole lot tighter and his arousal was starting to form. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian, but the demon being…well a masochistic demon, he didn't do anything about it and decided to put Ciel to the test.

"I hate you," Ciel said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, I doubt that Bocchan. From the way you responded to my kiss, I'd think the opposite." Ciel looked away. Sebastian let go of Ciel's waist and started walking towards the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ciel called out. Sebastian paused and looked back at his lover.

"Why, to play Black Ops of course. I've made you your sandwich now I plan to get my high score," he responded, knowing fully well why Ciel tried to stop him. He looked down at the boy's pants, spotting his erection quickly get aroused with each passing second. Ciel probably wouldn't be able to hold it in and the butler knew the boy would come running to him sooner or later. "Of course, if you want to take care of your _little problem _you know where to find me." Sebastian's signature smirk found its way to his face and he threw Ciel a rather seductive wink and made his way up the stairs.

Ciel was still leaning against the counter, furrowing his brow and staring at the spot where Sebastian was mere seconds ago. Then it suddenly clicked in his head. The bloody idiot planned this whole thing from the beginning! He'd put habaneros in the sandwich which would lead to the need for water and set the stage for a rather breathtaking kiss, which would result in Ciel's erection which would then call for Sebastian to-. Ciel's eyes widened.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

**Hahahahaha I hope you guys find this somewhat funny even though it probably isn't .**

**For anyone who reads my other story 'He's Back' I'm currently writing it so I'll update some point soon! **


End file.
